The Story Of US
by LovesBooks-28
Summary: Aria and Ezra. Five years later. What did life bring them?
1. Chapter 1

**Breigh-Anna Cecelia Aviles**

Aria and Ezra. Tv show. About 5 years after everything ends. They are married.

Nobody's POV…

"Aria, do you want coffee? I'm about to head to the Grille." He asked his wife of two years. He may have thought he rushed things when they were engaged. But maybe not. They were dating for three years before he popped the question. And he fell in love with her two months after meeting.

"Um, yes please, if you don't mind. I could come with you if you'd like." She smiled. She loved him so much, it hurt.

"Sure, baby. Come on, though. I'm leaving now."

Her heart jumped when she heard him call her "baby". Did he already know? How did he suspect? But then she cleared her head. He couldn't already know. She didn't tell a soul. Not even Spencer, Hanna, Emily, or Mike. She wanted to tell her husband first.

She got up fast and sprinted to the door before him. "We're not leaving yet," she said. "I haven't gotten my morning make-out session taken care of." And with that, she leaned up to kiss his soft lips. The kiss turned deeper when he licked at her bottom lip and she opened her mouth. They continued for a while. But when he groaned loudly, she knew it was time to stop and go for coffee.

They walked there in a confortable silence just holding each other's hand. She ordered a mocha late. And he ordered a black coffee with a few sugars.

"So, Ezra, I think we should go out for dinner tonight. What do you say?" Aria asked.

"Yeah, that sounds great… Only, what's the occasion?" He was afraid he forgot something. But wasn't sure what it was.

"No occasion. I just think we should. You know, spend some time together. And I mean other than just getting coffee and our, er, nightly activities." He smirked. Lately, she would be on her lap top all day editing and prewriting for the New York Times. And he would be grading papers when he was home. During dinner, they would do the same thing. And since he was always so busy, whenever she had time to take off, she would spend it with her friends, Hanna, Spencer, or Emily, or the not so often lunch with her parents or brother.

So dinner time was rolling around and they were both getting all nice and prettied up. They arrived at the restaurant in time.

"What would you two like to order?" The waitress named Roberta asked.

"I'm not sure yet. I'm still looking." Aria shrugged.

"I would like a medium rare steak, please, if you don't mind." Ezra knew exactly what he wanted. "With garlic mashed potatoes and an iced tea."

Aria still didn't know what she wanted to eat. But she ordered a Coke-A-Cola and the waitress set off to another table.

"What's on your mind, sweetheart?" Ezra asked Aria. "You always know what you want. Before the waitress came up, you didn't even glance at the menu. Is there something wrong?" He looked concerned for her.

"Actually, there is something I've been meaning to tell you." She gave him a reassuring smile when he looked alarmed. "Nothing's wrong! It's a good thing, I think… Ezra, baby, I'm-"

Roberta came back, interrupting her sentence. They got their drinks and Aria ordered a vegan eggroll salad. She didn't know exactly what that was, but she got it. There happened to be one made already so she got it straight away. He got his steak at the same time. She never got to finish her sentence with all the waitress talking. And then Ezra had forgotten she said anything.

It was when they were heading back home and he noticed how quiet she was that he remembered she was telling him something.

"Oh Aria! Weren't you going to tell me something earlier?"

"It can wait until we get home." She told him with little expression on her face.

So they got home, and he jumped in the shower. After he was finished, she got in.

"Aria, are you finally going to tell me, or do I have to find out myself?" He called while she was drying off.

"Umm, no honey, I'll tell you. But let me get dressed first. And, uhh, sit, okay?" She suddenly looked very nervous.

"Ookay? Should I be worried?" He asked.

"Nope!"

"Okay, what then?" She didn't answer. Just stared for a while. "The anticipation is killing me! Come on!"

"Imprgnnt!" She practically screamed at him.

"You what now?" He chuckled.

"I said 'I'm….pregnant'…" She looked down then walked back into their bathroom to avoid his gaze.

(nextchapter will be abouthim saying"that's great"and all that shiz)


	2. Chapter 2

-Okay hellooo, everyone

I have a dilemma … If I go to my mom's house for internet all summer, I have to face my DA step-dad… But if I don't and don't post til just the weekends, you'll all be mad at me! Compromise? You guys all continue to give me great reviews and I'll see what I can do about the DA (:

So last time I forgot this and it's important that I add it…

**1DISCLAIMER: I DO ****NOT**** OWN PRETTY LITTLE LIARS. I JUST LOVE IT TO DEATH!**

Aria POV…

He just looked at me for a little bit. Just kept staring.

"Ezra?" I asked. "Ezra… Ezra! Babe, are you breathing?"

He burst out laughing. My mouth dropped open. "Why are you laughing?" I cried.

"I'm-just- Oh Aria! I'm happy!" He was still laughing and grinning from ear to ear. He brought me into his lap and gave me an open mouthed kiss. "I love you, I love you so much. You are everything to me." He told me between his kissing. "That baby is going to be so loved."

I started giggling with him and he moved me so that I was on top of him. I straddled his hips and leaned down to kiss him softly and run my fingers through his soft hair. "I didn't know you'd be so excited about this. I've known for a few weeks but was afraid to tell you."

"You shouldn't have been. I'm happy. You have no idea how much!"

"I know that now." We continued to kiss and he put his hands on my hips. He sat up slightly so that we were both sitting up and he ground his hips into mine. "Ezra, we already made a baby, you wanna keep this up?"

"It won't hurt it or anything. Right?" He asked while sliding my pj shirt over my head.

"I don't think so."

And we ended the night wrapped in each other's embrace.

Ezra POV…

I woke up with my arms around Aria's nonexistent baby bulge.

I went out to get coffee and a muffin for her. I knew she would be hungry. So I decided to help her out. I was so excited to be have a baby that I didn't think about how it would be to be a father. I was actually kind of nervous to be one. What if I didn't know what to do? What if I was awful? I know Aria would be there. But lately, neither of us have been together a lot. So how were we going to spend time together with the baby when we couldn't spend time together without a baby? Ugh! It was crazy.

I just wasn't going worry about. Aria would know what to do. Right?

Right. I walked to the coffee place confident that I was accurate on that.

Aria POV…

I woke up to the smell of my favorite mocha frap. Mmm… I got up and showered quickly. Ezra was already up and loading up his lap top. "Ezzrraa!" he turned around and smiled at me. "I love you so much. You know that right?"

"Well I kind of did. But I still love to hear it." He looked at me with his beautiful chocolate eyes that I just couldn't look away from.

"I knew it!" I walked over to him and sat in his lap. He put his arm around me and I leaned down to kiss his lips ever so gently. I knew this drove him insane. After that, I got up so he couldn't kiss me back. I grinned mischievously and walked into the kitchen to grab my coffee. "So, I'm going out with Spencer and Hanna and Emily today, alright sweetie?"

"Sure, honey." He seemed to be happy for me.

I was at the mall with Hanna and we were waiting for Emily and Spencer.

So then we went to get a drink. Everyone got martinis and Emily got a Miller's Lite beer. I got water. You know, for the baby. Haha. Only they didn't know about that.

"Water? Really, Aria? We're not in high school anymore." She laughed.

"Yeah I have to. It's for the baby." I looked away pointedly.

They all just look at me. Sort of how Ezra looked at me when I told him. But then Hanna said, "Ha. Ha. Very funny."

"It's true! I took a test and everything! The appointment is Tuesday. I'll have to take a break from editing for it. The Times already complained." I said, rolling my eyes.

Spencer was the first to scream a congrats to me. Then Emily joined in next. "We're so happy for you! Ahhh!"

"And by the way, I'm definitely going make all of you the God-parents." I laughed as they all ran up to hug me.

Ezra POV…

Great, my wife is now off with her friends and I was home alone again. Grading papers. Gosh, I need friends. Aria is the only one I can talk to anymore. Her or my students. Aria gets jealous that I speak with my students personally sometimes. It's kind of sweet. I love it when she's jealous. She's so feisty and wants to have sex a lot. Wow, I sound like a pervert. But really… She's my wife. Aren't I allowed to have those thoughts about her? I'm not sure. Oh, wow. Does Ty Smith really need to type in this tiny font? I stopped grading to get lunch. That's when I started thinking about the baby again.

How would I prepare for it? I wanted a girl. But maybe a baby boy would be nice, too? Not sure. A boy would be like a mini me. I love Aria and a baby girl like her wouldn't be bad either. I can see a beautiful pink room set up for her. With oh I dunno, Tinkerbell things laying around? That would be really sweet. But, also a boy. Hmm, I could teach him how to play ball. I like baseball. He might like it too. My father wasn't around much to teach me. I don't want to be like that. I want him to love us both. That's right. "HIM." I want a him.

"Ezra, baby? I'm home! I told them and they're so excited!"…

Okay guys so I'm at my bestie's house. She's so obviously the best. And I can post it on, now! REVIEW! Love ya XX


	3. Chapter 3

-Okay hellooo, everyone

Oh my gosh soo sorry to make you guys wait too long Don't lose hope please! Im typing this at 2 am… I just had icecream and a nutty bar.. mmm not tired at all! Anyway I hope you liked the last chapter. Im so glad I wrote a lot for that one. Anyway, ik that if you haven't already stopped reading then you're bored outta your mind… so here comes the chapter!

**1DISCLAIMER: I DO ****NOT**** OWN PRETTY LITTLE LIARS. I JUST LOVE IT TO DEATH!**

Ezra POV…

"That's great, babe!" I quickly recovered from my train of thought as she brought her arms around me to kiss my lips. "I've been thinking… and wondering. I sort of want a boy. What do you want?" I asked

"I don't know. A boy sounds nice. But a girl would be sweet too! I don't mind either way as long as she OR he looks exactly like you."

"But I don't want the baby looking like me. I want HIM to look like you." I grinned wildly at her. She was so beautiful and she didn't even believe it.

"I'm sure you do.. but that's too bad. Because SHE will look like her daddy!" She ducked under my arm as I began to hug her and padded off to the bedroom. "I'm going to go take a shower! Don't do anything funny without me, babe. Love you." And with that, she left.

Aria POV…

The more I argued with him about wanting a girl, the more I really did want one. She would be the most adorable baby! I was picturing her in my head right now. She would definitely have dark brown hair like we both did. Her hair would be curly like Ezra's. Her eyes would be a dark-almost-black color. And they'd be big all the time. Ezra's eyes show his every expression. When he's annoyed, his big eyes would look off into another direction. Or when he was mad, they would pierce you right into your soul to let you know that HE WAS MAD. And when he was happy… he'd get the biggest smile on his face and his dark pupils would grow even bigger. His eyebrows would rise. You would smile, too by just looking at him. You had to. His happiness is just too contagious. I want my daughter to be just like her daddy.

I finally noticed that I hadn't even gone into the bathroom yet. So I stripped to nothing, wrapped a towel around me and sauntered off into the master bathroom.

Ugh I know it's to short but I'm running out of ideas. It may be because I am awake at 2:30 am and trying to write, but oh well… help me out please! Also if you like Switched At Birth, and you love the idea of Bay and Emmett, read my new story. I hope I can do both. But be assured that if it came between which one to update, The Story Of Us (this story for all you knuckle heads will definitely be the one I update first. Again, ideas please! I need help! Oh and do any of you think I should put something up here for Spencer and Toby? I love them! Haha review (:


	4. Chapter 4

-Okay hellooo, everyone

Okay, dude… if you were the one that says "no point", GEE THANKS! I don't see you having these AWESOME stories. Ugh. I know it was short. Oh well. Get over it. Anyway, this is a new chapter. The very next day. Your welcome! Review!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO ****NOT**** OWN PRETTY LITTLE LIARS. I JUST LOVE IT TO DEATH!**

Ezra POV…

Today was a trip to the hospital. Not a bad trip. A great one! Aria and I were going to have a picture made of our little boy. I'm continuing to say "boy" because I have faith that my Y-chromosome will not fail me. He will be adorable. He will have Aria's blue-black hair, and round eyes and her sharp eyebrows. His hair will also be straight or a little wavy. He will have her smile too. Whenever Aria gets embarrassed, she tries not to smile. But the corners of her mouth go up anyway. She's beautiful. And HE will be, too.

"Aria! Are you ready yet? If we don't leave now, we'll be late!" She always takes forever to get ready. I've started to tell her that we have to be at a certain place 30 minutes early to get there on time. I should have this time. Sigh

"I'm ready. Goodness gracious!" She grinned excitedly.

Aria POV…

Here we were in the waiting room of the hospital. I was so ready to see this baby girl! I know it will be a long time before she actually comes out in color. But a black and white, blurry image will do for now. I wanted 3/ 4 things. I wanted to hear her soft heartbeat, I wanted to know how far along I was, and I wanted a picture or two. But along with a few pictures, I needed copies of course. For Spencer, Hanna, Emily, Mom, and Harley. He would want one, too. He was, after all, the first friend to find out about me and Ezra's unnatural relationship.

"So how far do you think I am? I hope very far so the baby will come as soon as possible. I'm so excited! She will be beautiful, don't you think? But I hope she's not too small in the picture. Otherwise, I couldn't make out her face! What do you think, Ezra?" I stopped talking to get his insight.

"I think HE will be precious." He chuckled when I punched him in the arm.

"It's a girl, Ezra. A mother knows these things." I rolled my eyes slightly.

"Excuse me, but I'm a highly trained professor. I think I would know!"

"Ezra, baby… you're a highly trained English teacher! Just because you read at least a million books on pregnant woman, doesn't mean you know if you're going to father a boy! First, need I remind you, that "Twilight" is fiction! Not only is it fiction, but Bella had a GIRL! Just like we're going to have!"

Just before Ezra was going to counter my very good argument, a female doctor with a clip board called out, "Mr. and Mrs. Fitz? I'm ready to see you now." She smiled when we walked up to her.

We walked into her little room with a bed and a machine thing.

"Alrighty then Mrs. Fitz. Just lie down on the bed and lift your shirt so I can see your abdomen," she told me. I followed her directions. She brought a bottle of gel stuff and put it on my stomach. I gasped at the iciness of it. Then she turned on the machine and put the monitor on my tummy.

I began to hear the most beautiful sound. A heartbeat. My baby's heartbeat. It was right then that I realized that I didn't care whether it was a boy or a girl. As long as it was gorgeous and an angel. And I knew it would be. I looked at Ezra and he was looking at the screen. He had a look of awe on his beautiful face.

I looked at the screen too and saw a grayish baby-like shape laying there in a ball. It was beautiful. My baby-boy or girl-will be perfect.


	5. Chapter 5

-Okay hellooo, everyone

Hey.. alright so I'm sorry, .dreamers! You were didn't really have a lot to it. But the point to it was so you could see what Aria thought of the baby. Because the one before was what Ezra thought of it. Also, sorry for freaking out about it. You're right. Your stories are awesome (: So if you all haven't read .dreamers' stories (Which I'm sure you have)READ THEM. Thanks for continuing to read. Also a shout out to EzraandAriaForever. Yourreviews are great . Thanks everyone! Review!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO ****NOT**** OWN PRETTY LITTLE LIARS. I JUST LOVE IT TO DEATH!**

P.S… I am going to put in some Spencer and Toby. So here we go!

Spencer POV…

"Toby! YOUR daughter never listens to me!" I was trying to give Michelle a bath but she wasn't having any of it. But Toby always had a way of getting her to do anything. So I decided to get him to make her take one.

"What's she not doing?" Toby asked, coming into the bathroom. "And she's not just MY daughter, babe. It takes two to tango. And you carried her for 9 months." He chuckled

"I'm not claiming her while she's in this mood. She won't take a bath! Every time I set her in the tub, she bawls and hops right back out!" I was not laughing at all. I was soak and wet and annoyed at the little two-year-old.

"Alright, alright." He squatted down to her level and began to softly speak with her. "Sweetheart, can you do what mommy says, please?"

She shook her little and said, "No, daddy…" I was kind of hurt by that. I mean it was obvious that she wasn't listening to me. But really? She just went out and said it!

Toby was shocked by that. But he kept on and said, "Okay, then, will you listen to me and please get in the bathtub? You need to bathe so that we all can get ready to go to Aria and Ezra's baby shower! She's going to have a baby. Isn't that great?" He was smiling so that she could get excited about it.

"I could do dat, daddy… for Awia's baby." She nodded her head and silently stepped into the bath.

"Are you serious? All I had to mention was Aria's fetus?" That made me mad! "Ugh! Fine, you can bathe her! I'm going to go get ready myself!"

"Okay, Spencer. Let me know when you're finished in the bathroom so I can use it." I left with my arms crossed.

Aria POV…

I was so excited! Today, I was 7 months pregnant. Almost everyone was here. We were just waiting on Mike and his fiancé, Ckassie(weird name, I know!). I looked around at all my family and friends. My parents were sitting at the table with a few of the gifts. Hanna and her new boyfriend, Andrew Campbell, were sitting on the love seat next to the fire place. Emily's girlfriend (also new), Catelin, was sitting in one of the dark red chairs next to the kitchen. Emily was on the floor at her feet. Spencer, Toby, Ezra and I were squished up on the long couch in the middle. Toby and Spencer's two-year-old was on the floor playing with a few multi-colored teddy bears she brought from home.

I jumped when I heard the doorbell ring. "I'll get it! It's Ckassie and Mikey!" He called.

Ezra POV…

I watched Aria open her gifts and loved the excited expression on her face when she got each and every one. She loved them all. Even the baby blanket that Mike and Ckassie got her. She was complaining before that her brother never knew how to shop. And told me that she thought he would probably do the generic think and get a cheap blanket. Which, of course, he did. But she was ecstatic about it anyway. She also got a buttload of stuffed animals from Emily, and her date. She got a ton of things from Toys-R-Us. I'm pretty sure Toby and Spencer robbed the store! Hanna and Andrew got the baby, and Aria, bottles and formula and diapers. I was very glad about that because I knew we would need those a lot.

Something I thought was cute was Michelle getting the baby something. She came straight in the house and said, "I am the best here! Know why? Cause I got dat teeny, tiny coocumber in the tummy a big fat piw-oh! Best pwesent eva." Toby's idea.

Aria's mom and dad got her a crib and rocking chair for in the room. They got it the shade I told them they should get for when we paint the room. Last week, Aria and I went to Home Depot to get her baby gift from me. We picked out a color for the bedroom. She said the silliest thing to me. She said, "Let's let the baby's room have polk-a-dots!" I think I literally busted out laughing. I managed to change her mind. The room was going to be a mixture of green and brown but not a nasty poopy color. Also a lot of the furniture will be white. The curtains are blue. And there's a canopy over the baby's cradle/crib. We have a lot of the room set up already just waiting to put a baby in it. **(Picture as profile pic, I think. Take a look. Trust me, it's pretty : )**

All in all, we are blessed to have a great group of friends. Today was a nice day. And I thought the cake would be the best part!...

**Okay so this chapter didn't have much of a good plot, either. Sorry, I need ideas! Oh! And for you guys who might have been wondering about Michelle. I totally forgot about any f the other having kids before I thought of the first few chapters. So just pretend you knew all along ; D… Also, thanks for all of the reviews. Also, check the profile pic for the is the profile picture because Idk how to like just post it on there… Thanks for keeping faith in my writing, I will write some more on my Switched At Birth fic! Review and ~~God Bless!-****Breigh**


	6. Chapter 6

-Okay hellooo, everyone

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRETTY LITTLE LIARS**

Yo, HarrylovesGinny09! Hah. Okay so it doesn't HAVE to be just girls at a baby shower. Nobody else seemed to notice that it shouldn't have happened. My dad has like 10 kids. Guys and girls went to the baby showers. Thanks for your input though. If I have another story with a baby shower, I'll keep that in mind. : D… SolitudeMyLove, I'm very sad to admit that I forgot about Hardy. I feel awful! But I will add a little of him soonAnd what do you mean by "the other friends"? Are you saying you think I should include Emily and Hanna' lives along with Aria and Spencer's? Let me know thanks!… arubagirl0926, thanks. I thought it looked pretty good too. I have a few ideas about her labor time. I need more ideas though. So help me out, people! This skips a few months… again. And I know I said that Aria didn't care about it being a boy or girl. But this is still pretty good.

**DISCLAIMER : IDONOTOWNPRETTYLITTLELIARS !**

Aria POV…

I feel fat. Hah, I AM fat. Why is it so easy to fall in love, and want to make love-but so hard to deal with the consequences of said love experiences? Ugh! Ezra… he's lucky! All he did was have sex, and then he was done. That's it! And he goes around the house acting like he feels sorry for me. Yeah friggin' right! He's happy he doesn't have to deal with me for 7 hours of the day while he's at work! But me, I stay at home and type. And even now, the newspaper feels like a backburner. I have to eat all of the time. I have to pee all of the time. Why do I even have to pee a lot? I don't drink a lot. Anyway, I hate that I have to put my job last. I mean, I know the baby comes first always. I just haven't gotten used to having to put the job 3rd. Ezra 2nd. Baby number 1!

Ow! It's a kicker! Gosh. The whole baby think looked and sounded a heck of a lot easier when I was 1 month pregnant as apposed to 7 months. 7 months of this. 2 to go! Yippee…

I am looking forward to tomorrow. Tomorrow I will find out that my baby is a girl. And I will have to witness Ezra's cry of loss. He wanted a boy. He swore we were having a boy because of something Hardy told him. Apparently, since I'm wider in the hips than taller in the bulge. **(Idk if you got that or not. It's sort of hard to explain. Think if how tall the baby is if it were sitting up? That's what I mean when I say "taller in the bulge). **Boys seem to want to lay down, according to him, and girls like to sit up. I have a feeling that I'm wider not because of the kid, but because of the amount of air whiff Hersey bars I've been eating. Haha I have Ezra get me 2 almost every day. At least 1 a day, though.

Ezra POV…

It's today! The day I get to find out about my beautiful baby boy! It is today in just an hour or two. We're leaving now. We're going, going, gone!

At the hospital, we are both nervous…

"So, how many copies of our daughter do you think we should get?" I looked at her, annoyed. She never gave up on it being a girl!

"I think 10 photos of our SON will be enough." I smirked at her. *sigh* Even pregnant, she was gorgeous. Our doctor, Silva, came in with a clip board and motioned for us to go inside. Aria knew the drill and she went straight to the bed and pulled her shirt to expose her tummy.

"Are you two ready?" He asked, smiling.

"We want to know the sex, please!" Aria replied impatiently.

"Of course." He said back. He put the goo on her pale basketball-baby-belly, and rubbed the scan thing on it, too. We saw the image we were used to. But we weren't sure what to look for. At least I wasn't anyway. We both looked at the doctor. "Oh! Right. Well just look here… right in between there… yep. I'm sure you can tell what the baby will be."

Me and Aria both looked at each other at the same time.

**Like my little cliff hanger? Heehee. Sorry it took soo long to write more. I know all of my readers deserve like, 10 chapters. But I cannot do that. And don't worry I have a plan for the gender. No, it's not twins. Obviously. But I'd like feedback on names. I have some unusual that I love. Help me vote them in. Also, I'd love to hear your guesses on what you think it will be. Thanks so much! Girl names : Kylee, Paisley, Keely, Anna-Lucia[(sounds Spanish. But not really) not that I have a problem with Spanish. I am half Puerto Rican myself] Boy names : Kyler, Alexandrew, Kendall, Kellan (as you can maybe see, I like k's)**

**Also, this doesn't mean I'll have like a poll or a vote. But I will seriously take the answer in consideration. ( : Review! ~~~God bless!**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey I hope you liked it! Cuz, hah. I know I did. Lol.

**BelleBelle ** :That's so cool! I can't do that though haha. And I know I try to make them longer but I run out of things to have them say… this time, though, I will have Hanna, Emily, Spencer and Aria. Might make them more than 1 chapter. I don't think I'll be as good with them as I am with Aria and Ezra. Maybe… I need feedback on how I do with all of them. And ideas for how their lives are!

**SolitudeMyLove :** I'll try! And also, my name doesn't start with a K. But I think it's cool how many names do start with k. My baby's names will be Kyler and something else. Idk. I just love it. Haha

**Arubagirl0926 : **I've noticed a lot people like the name Kellan. I hope they like what they wish for….. ;)

**Ezriafan17 :** I love Locklyn and Coltrane. They're weird and interesting. I wish I could use them, though. D: Maybe for another story! More and mor people liking Kellan and Paisley… ;)

**.dreamers :** Wow you're really good at speaking your FULL opinion! Thanks… Anyway, I love the name Karli! Too bad I can't use it… maybe another time. Your feeling could be right…

**xoBrownEyedGirlox : **Kellan!... Heehee

**twilightlover4 :** I like the names too… And so do so many!

**Danielle :** Ooo I like Skyler and Drake! I would probably spell it like Skylur though just cuz I'm weird. Lol And again with the names you voted for… niiice ;)

**BandxGeek123321 :** Could be right. Could be… WRONG

**Msbookworm93: **I'm you liked it. Good luck with that guess..

Anyway.. Story. Hope you enjoy! Also, Idk if I spelled Cavanaugh right? But you'll let me know, I'm sure!

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN PRETTY LITTLE LIARS**

Hanna POV…

He was kissing my neck roughly. I liked it but it gave me a bad feeling. I felt like I was betraying someone. Myself maybe? Maybe Mike was right. Maybe I am better than I think I am. I guess Chris noticed my tension because he stopped kissing me and gave me a funny look.

"What's the matter, babe?" he asked, confused. "Are you thinking about that boyfriend of yours?" He grinned mischievously.

"No… he's long gone." I looked at him for a second. Then brought my thoughts back to the time me and Mike were together not too long ago….

**FLASHBACK**

**It was right after Aria's baby shower. Me and him both happened to have car troubles. So we stopped by the Grille and had a few drinks. I told him about the many short relationships I had just about having sex. He told me about his recent heartbreaks and the current girlfriend. He didn't think it was going very far considering they drove separate cars to Aria's baby shower. So we just kept on drinking and drinking until we ended up into his very spacious jeep. We kissed for a while. But once we sobered up enough to realize what we were doing, things stopped. We both awkwardly untangled our limbs and got our cars towed away. **

**End Flashback**

"Hanna… Hell-loo Hanna? EARTH TO HANNA BANANA!" Chris was yelling at me.

"Shut up. And get out of my house. I'm better than you. Than this."

"Yeah.." He snorted. "Sure ya are, sweetie." He laughed when he walked out.

Spencer POV…

DING! DONG!

The doorbell rang. Great. Now, Michelle is awake. My lovely two-year-old will now, unfortunately grace us with her presence. "Toby! Door! Get that, would you?"

"I can't babe. Michelle is awake." Ugh. Of course. I put the pan down and turned the stove on low. I was making breakfast. Scrambled eggs to be exact. I guess it'll have to be an omelet, now.

DING! DONG!... DINGDONGDINGDONG!

"Okay! Okay! I'm coming…" When I answered the door, I was shocked to find policemen at the door. "Umm, hello… Can I help you?... Oh, sorry. Please come in!" They walked in with stern looks on their faces. "Is there a problem, officers?"

"I'm sure it's nothing your husband can't help us with, Mrs. Cavanaugh. Is he around here?" The big one said to me.

"Uhh, yeah. Let me just go grab him." I began to go into the direction of my daughter's room to look for him.

"Uh, ma'am? Is that something burning that I smell?" The younger, latino-looking one asked.

"Oh! Yes, haha.. oops." I laughed nervously.

So that's what we're doing. We're in the living room. Toby is staring at the two cops. And I am trying my hardest to keep Michelle calm.

"So what's this all about?" Toby asked. Apparently he was just as clueless about the visit as me. Good.

The older officer stared him down for a few seconds before finally speaking up. "We'd like to talk to you about the mistreatment and abuse of your step-sister, Jenna Cavanaugh."

**Hope you enjoyed! The next will be about Emily, maybe a little Mike…? And then what you've all been waiting for…. The sex-baby-thing! Heehee! And btw, my bestie ever, Chelsea… has decided to help me out on this chapter. She gave me the idea of Toby. And has the whole plot inside her evil little head. "MWAHAHAHA!" She says… You scared? Good. So be it!**

**~~God blesss!**


	8. Chapter 8

Emily POV…

"Catelin. Come back to bed. I'm sure it's nothing but a nightmare." I said to my wonderful girlfriend.

"No! I don't think so Emily. I'm having a really bad feeling about this. It was awful! You don't know how real it felt." Catelin said back to me. She looked terrified.

She had this nightmare about me and her being on a trip. We were at White Lake, and I supposedly died by getting blown over in a hurricane. She woke up screaming my name.

"Sweetie, please come back. We're not even at the lake! It was just a bad dream. Please just lay down and relax." I was pleading her to get more sleep. Not just because I care about her wellbeing. But because she and I both get cranky when we have no sleep. And we were both being kept awake for this.

"I know we're not at the lake! But maybe it's a sign. There's a storm coming tonight. What if it gets bad like a hurricane and you get hurt then? I'd have seen it and never been able to stop it!" She had a face of panic. So I did only what I could do when something like this happened.

"Okay! We'll not let you go to sleep until the storm passes over. That way, I'll be here and won't die!" I winked at her. She knew I was teasing now.

So we just sat around watching movies.

Mike POV…

"Okay… so last night was great! I'll, uh, call you! Byebye, have a nice life, er… day.." I called to her as I buttoned up my pants and walked out.

To be honest, it wasn't that great. But I needed to clear my head of all the difficult things. Sex is easier to deal with than thinking about what I don't have. Like not being able to have a certain girl. I have been in love with Hanna Marin since I was 13. And I was the only one who knew that.

She's beautiful in all ways. Her wavy blonde hair and luscious lips and her sharp curves. And just thinking about how she looks makes me go crazy! She has a wonderful personality. And is smart, regardless of what people might think. I also lost my virginity to her at prom.

**Okay so yeah, I suck at the other people. I'm dead tired and need sleep. Don't hate me just tell me what you think. Should I keep writing the others or what? **

O**kay! Finally, What we've all been waiting for!...**

Aria POV…

Ahhh! I can't believe this! I was- I was- ugh! I was wrong! My baby is a boy!

"I told you! I had my ways of knowing!" Ezra was gloating, of course.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever! As long as he looks like you, I'm fine with it." I told him. I really did feel that way. I wanted him to look like Ezra. My beautiful, wonderful husband.

"I'm sure your son will be just as wonderful as the both of you are." Dr. de Silva said to us. "And Susannah will be happy to know that she already has a friend for our Anna-Lucia and Daniel." He smiled.

"Oh yeah! How is your expecting wife doing? Do you know when the twins are do?" I asked.

"She's good. The twins should be coming in about 2 months." He was just as excited as Ezra and I.

"Good!" Said Ezra. "I hope Daniel won't be too mean to our little nudger since he'll be a few months younger." He chuckled at his own statement.

"No I think Danny will be an angel." Dr. de Silva laughed with Ezra, then said, "You two are all set to go if you'd like. I've got the pictures and copies printing in the front desk."

"Okay, we'll go then!" I pulled my shirt down over my now dried off belly and began getting off the bed. "Say hello to Susannah for us! Oh and tell her about the boy! Good-bye!"

**Alrighty, not bad on this part huh? Just short.. But I'll definitely write more. I just need more sleep. Sooo review me your comments. I will answer questions and things, as you already know!**

**~~God Blesss! 3**


	9. Chapter 9

**SolitudeMyLove: **yeah I'm thinking that too.

**Jess:** Yes I love Hanna and Mike also

**twilightlover4: **I know what the name will be

**HarrylovesGinny09: **what what?

**OnceAWildcatAlwaysAWildcat: **I am!

DON'T HATE ME! I'm sorry for taking forever to update. But I suck at continuing stories. My solution to that is simple. Don't continue one fully. So I will write/ type two more chapters. Then I will just write one-shots for things. Please continue to read my stories, though. Don't be mad at me (:

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRETTY LITTLE LIARS**

**Mike POV…**

I need to get out of here. I'm losing my mind. What's going on? What is wrong with me? I didn't think it would get this bad! All I wanted was to get away from the world for a few hours. I never expected that after those few hours, I'd end up like this. This pain, this need. I need more. I need something more to get this burning sensation out of gut and throat. I feel terrible. This music just makes it worse. It makes me feel like I have things pounding in my head all around me. I hate it! Why did I do this? Noel offered it to me so I thought it wouldn't be bad. I thought it would just be something fun for a while. I began to hear a wonderful, familiar voice.

"Mike? Mike, is that you?" Hanna Marin asked me. "Oh no… Mike what happened to you?"

"I'm fine!" I say back too quickly. "I just had a bad encounter with some white powder. No biggie!"

"Cocaine!" She had a disappointed look on her face. "I can't believe this. Come on. I'm taking you home."

"Mmm noo don't take me home." I wanted to be with her. Not in my lonely apartment.

"Fine. Come on." She helped me in out of the club and into the car. We finally got to her condo!

**Hanna POV…**

"Okay! Here we are." I walked him to the couch and began to make coffee. He probably needed that to help him sobered up some more.

"Hanna, come sit down with me. Please?" Mike asked.

"Mike.. I don't know if I should." I didn't want anything to happen that he might regret tomorrow. If he did, I couldn't live with myself. He was important to me. I couldn't stand to get blown off by him.

"Please?" He asked. I had to give in. He's so cute! So over to him I went. I sat down and he wrapped an arm around me. I tensed up for a second before relaxing into his strong shoulder. We stayed like that for a while. Hours. I'm sure of it. It was almost morning. I'm not sure if he was asleep or not.

"Hanna?" he called quietly to me.

"Yes?" I answered.

"I love you. I never told you that. But I do."

"What?" I can't believe he just said that! "Since whe-? Wait… Mike, are you feeling any better? Are you still woozy?"

"I feel like crap. I actually did when you brought me over here at first. And I mean it." He pulled away and turned to look directly at my face. His expression was sincere. "I love you, Hanna Marin." And then he kissed me!

**Sooo you like?**

**Spencer POV…**

"Toby, what is he talking about?" I look at my husband in confusion. "I thought we cleared all this up years ago!"

"Relax, Spence. I'm sure everything's fine." He looked at the cops. "I have no idea what this has to do with me. She's been out of my life for years. Is there anything new I should know about her?" After that, the policemen looked confused.

"Well, we don't mean to alarm you. We only needed to speak to all the suspects from the DiLaurentes case. You happen to have been one of them." The nicer, spanish looking guy told me.

"I still don't understand." I said to them. "What has this got to do with Jenna?"

"I'm sorry to have to tell you two this, but Ms. Cavanaugh had been missing for some time now. But this has to do with the case because there was a phone call. It was of, who we are sure is, Jenna Cavanaugh struggling. A man's voice was heard. Where were you 4 months ago on September 10, 2011 at 3:15 PM to 3:52 PM?"

"I was at a baby shower. With my wife and my daughter."

"Well good. Then you have nothing to worry about, sir. Thank you for your time." They began to walk out.

"Wait! I still need to know what this has to do with Alison's case!"

"Oh… Mrs. Cavanaugh… The phone number is from the same phone that Alison Dilaurentes was using as 'A'." And with that, the two officers let themselves out, as I stood frozen in my dining room.

**Emily POV…**

Crap! Crap crap crap! I'm late! Ugh, please don't be mad at me, Catelin! I was supposed to have met up with her already. My phone rang. Maybe that's her!

It was! "Hello? Sorry I'm late! I got out of the pool too late and then the showers were all taken up so I went home to take one and I saw that the washer was going so I waited for that to finish and when it finally did so I took one and saw that I had left my dress at dry-cleaners and I still haven't gotten dressed yet! So I have to stop somewhere on the way. Don't hate me!"

"Wow, Em, breathe! I'm not mad. I was just worried. Sorry I didn't know you were going to have to take a shower at home. Otherwise, I would have not started the washer. So um, take your time getting dressed. I'll just be waiting here." I loved her! She's so sweet!

"Thanks! I think I'll have a surprise visit over at Aria's since it's on the way. She probably won't mind helping me out." I smiled. "So how was your day, hun?" I asked her.

"It was great! I can't wait til tonight. I bet you look beautiful already." I smiled yet again. I do not deserve her. Oh no… No! NO! "What about your-?"  
>"AHHH! AHH! AHH!" The car was jerking around and I had no idea what was going on. All I could tell was that I was spinning. I keep going around and around.<p>

OWw. My head was hurting so bad, I could hardly stand it and I could feel sticky warmth on my forehead. Blood. Was that blood? It had to have been. Oh my gosh, I'm going to be late for my date! I can't believe this! I was interrupted by some jerk!

"Ma'am? Ma'am, are you alright?" I saw the lady outside my car window.

Why was she laying down? Oh wait… I was laying down. Why was I laying down?... I had just been in a car accident! Suddenly, visions came rushing back to me. How the land kept turning and turning around me. The big white truck that hit me. It was no comparison to my small black Prius. I began to feel more liquid running down my face. But more thin. Tears? Was I crying?

"Ma'am! Can you get out?" She called again. "Do you need help?"

"No…" I tried to sound strong but my voice cracked in pain and in terror. I tried to move some part of my body, but I stopped when my leg began to ache. I looked down. Blood was gushing out of my right thigh. "Ahh!" I screamed. "My leg! It's stuck!"

The lady spoke again. "It's already sweetie. Someone's calling 9-1-1. Just sit tight!"


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRETTY LITTLE LIARS**

**Last chapter… Here we go… Enjoy!**

Ezra POV…

Oh no. Oh no oh no oh no! He's due at any moment. I don't know if I can do this. I'm going to have to, though. I just don't know! I'm going to be a father! A dad! I mean I may screw up. I may be the worst father known to man. What if he hates me? What if I accidentally drop him? What if I don't know if he needs a change or a bottle? Aria is huge! She's ready to explode at any minute. The due date is in three days! She's about to burst! And what happens if I'm not there when she DOES burst?

My crash-worthy train of thought was interrupted by the overstuffed bear herself. "Ezra? What's going on inside that head of yours?" She was smiling at me from inside the kitchen. She's always eating. And not just any food. Pop-tarts. It's crazy. I mean, I love pop-tarts. But she makes me go get about five different flavors and eats one of each flavor each time she eats some.

She came to the couch and sat next to me. Basically taking up the whole sofa with her big belly. "I'm fine, sweetheart. Just tense. It's coming really soon."

"I know! I'm so excited! Aren't you? I am!"

"Yes, baby. Of course!" I think she noticed my slight lack of enthusiasm. I quickly covered my tracks. "Really, I am!" I grinned even wider.

"Well… okay." She yawned. "Hey, I'm tired. I'm gonna get to bed, 'kay?" I nodded at her and Let her know I was going to stay in the den a little longer. "Oh, babe! You're going to be okay tomorrow, right? Are you sure you want me to go to work? You're really close. I mean if you want me here, I can stay." I meant it, too. Anything she needed, I'd get for her.

"Yeah! I'll be with Spencer and Toby. And Michelle! She's so sweet. I'll be fine, Ezra. You should see your class some more before the baby is ACTUALLY due and you have to take off for a bit. Besides, Kellan's not due for a few days." She walked to the restroom to get ready for bed.

Kellan. That's his first name. I told her to pick his name. And she told me to pick a name I would've wanted if we'd had a girl. I said Paisley. So that's his name. Sort of. Kellan Paise Fitz. I think It's perfect! He's going to be so handsome. Wow! I sound like a girl. Well, no, I don't. I believe that I… sound like a dad. I know everything's going to be perfect, now. I don't know what I was worried for. I went to put the dirty dishes in the dish washer and turned out the kitchen lights. I turned out the den and dining room lights, too. I went to shower, and went to bed.

Aria was lying peacefully in a confortable slumber. I went under the blankets and curled behind her in a spooning position. When I put my arm around her stomach, she grabbed my hand. I think I felt the baby a little. I was half asleep, though. So maybe not.

Aria POV…

"Spencer! Your daughter is the most adorable little girl on the planet!" She was braiding my hair. Only she didn't know how to do it and when I tried to help, she would say, 'No! I do it!'

"Well I'm glad somebody thinks so." Toby said when he walked out of the restroom. He was smiling and he sat down on the loveseat.

"Oh yeah! Me too. She's a handful." Spencer said, laughing.

"I think you are going to be a hair dresser, little one!" I told Michelle. She giggled and nodded her head. Her mom rolled her eyes and looked doubtful. "Oh shush, Spence! She just needs a little prac… tice…" Ow. I felt a rip come from somewhere underneath.

"What? What is it, Aria!" Spencer was saying something. I wasn't really listening. This hurts! "Aria! Is it the baby? ARIA!"

"What?" I gasped.

"We should go to the hospital! Come on!" Spencer took immediate action of the situation. "Toby, go get that bag over there. And my purse is umm I think by the fire place. Toby, hurry!"

"Mommy, what goin' on? Mommy, Aunt Ari gon' be otay?"

"I don't know, honey. Hopefully." I glanced over at my expecting friend. "I think she's in shock. Aria!" She blinked and looked up at me. "Snap out of it! We're leaving!"

We rushed her to the car and to the hospital. "Somebody call Ezra!" She shouted as soon as we got in the door.

Ezra POV…

I was in the middle of talking to Chris Hayden, Rory Gilmore, and Logan Huntzberger about Shakespeare when I got a call. From Toby. Toby said he would never call off his phone unless it was about the baby being born. "Oh no! Oh no.. Noooo!" I couldn't breathe.

"Umm, Professor Fitz?" Rory Gilmore. Yale graduate. She still visits Yale with her family and husband, Logan, from time to time. She was calling my name. I continued to stare off into space. "Mr. Fitz!"

"…. Yes?" I answered.

"What's going on? Are you going to answer that?"

"That's the b-baby number. Toby.. He said he wouldn't call unless it was about the baby. Aria. She's having the baby." I nodded my head slowly, accepting this.

Logan grabbed my arm. "Well are you going to answer that?" The phone was still ringing! I instantly picked it out of my pocket and answered.

"Yes?"-Me…. "Ezra, It's Aria. She's in labor!"-Him… "Kay…"-Me…. "Dude! You have to come to the hospital now! Can you get here? Do you have a ride?"-Him…. "Yeah, sure… Just a sec. I have to go."-Me

I hung up. I looked up at them. "Kellan Paise Fitz." I smiled.

"You're acting crazy! Mr. Fitz!" Rory was calling me again.

"I got this." Chris was saying. "Ezra. Do you need a ride to the hospital?" He started dragging me out of my office. "Come on. Rory, Logan. You're coming!" We headed off to the hospital. Me, in a daze.

Aria POV…

"AHHHHH!" This hurts! "MAKE IT STOP! GET THIS THING OUT OF ME! NOW!" Ezra was here. He was holding my hand. I could have the baby now.

And so I did.

32 hours of labor. And I brought the most beautiful baby boy into this world.

I was holding him in my arms. I was exhausted. Ezra was still holding my hand. He was smiling. And so was our son.

"Ezra." I said his name softly. "He's so adorable." He had Ezra's dark eyes, and goofy grin. But my hair was a darker brown, darker than Ezra's. And Kellan had my hair color. His eyes were big like mine, too. The moment he came out, was the moment I realized that this child would be everything to Ezra and me. Forever. He would be a spoiled boy. With dark wavy hair, big caramel eyes, and crazy smile. I felt a tear fall on my arm. Ezra's eyes were shining. I could only assume that mine were too.

"He is. He's so handsome. Our little heartbreaker. Barely even a few hours old." He sat at the edge of the bed, and wrapped his arms around me and our son.

We are a family, now. All three of us. Ezra, me, and Kellan.

**Okay! Sorry if it's a little cheesey. Also, Sorry that I sort of cut the ending short and didn't drag it out like a probably should have. But I didn't know what else to put. Also, I've never been in a delivery room and I wasn't really familer with how everything works. I didn't want to be wrong about anything. So I just went straight to him being out, cleaned, and pretty. Oh! And earlier on in the story, when they were getting the sonogram. I'm not sure if anyone noticed. But I mentioned their doctor being Dr. de Silva. If any of you have read The Mediator series, it's awesome. That's where I got Hector "Jesse" de Silva from. I DO NOT OWN THE MEDIATOR, EITHER. Duh. Also! In this chapter. Gilmore Girls (the show, obviously) was involved. I DO NOT OWN GILMORE GIRLS, EITHER. Duh. And if any of you guys haven't read or seen The Mediator or Gilmore Girls, read and watch. They're great! At least according to my taste, they are. I'm thinking of making a Mediator and Gilmore Girls one-shot. I think I'm going to keep doing that. Like when I have a one-shot, I'll like mention characters from other stuff, and that means they'll be my next one-shot. So check them out! Anyway, this is my last chapter of The Story Of Us. I hope you enjoyed! ~~~ God Bless You ALL!~~~**

**P.S. If you have any questions, please comment, maybe I can answer them. Or you can send me a message. Also, if you want, give e ideas on my next one-shots. I'd love your inputs. Thanks!**


End file.
